missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wishing Well/Transcript
This is a transcript for the twentieth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'INT. ULYSSES' PALACE - SITTING ROOM - DAY' Telemachus enters a room. He looks around, searching for something. Telemachus: (pensive sighs) Hmm.....hmm. As he sees a large OAK DOOR, he remembers. Telemachus: (O.S., cont'd, wondering sigh) Huh?! He pulls on the door's ORNATE SILVER HANDLE, trying to get it open. Penelope appears. Hands on her hips. Curious. Penelope: (curiously) Telemachus, what are you doing? Telemachus: (explaining) I can't find my bow. I think it's in here, but the door's stuck. Penelope: (cautiously) Be careful with that closet, it's pretty full... Telemachus: (laughing) Eh he. (pulling) Uh! CRASH! Closet Bursts open. Several ORNATE DRESSES, a polished set of GOLD ARMOR, and Penelope's TAPESTRY come tumbling out. Telemachus jumps back. Narrowly avoids getting hit. Lands on his BUTT. Totally embarrassed. Telemachus: (cont'd, surprised) Uh uhuhh.... CUT TO MS on PENELOPE. Hand immediately covers a smile. Penelope: (chuckling) I tried to warn you. Heheh... CUT TO MS on TELEMACHUS. Scowls. Notices the DESIGN embroidered on the tapestry at his feet... Telemachus: Grrrr.... (suprised) Uh! Oh! CUT TO CU on the DESIGN. It's shows the image of a STONE WELL, and the figures of THREE FRIGHTENING WOMEN, the ERINYES swirling around it. CUT TO: Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. DESERTED STREET - DAY' Desolate. Whine of a COLD WIND. Crumbling PORTICOES and caved-in ROOFS of GOLD and MARBLE liter the street. NEW ANGLE on ULYSSES and the CREW. Carrying SATCHELS of supplies. WATER, ROPE, etc. Walk cautiously past the debris, staring around. Diomedes: (scowling) So this is Arcadia? The barnacles on the Navis are more attractive than this dump. Ulysses: (to Philo) Philo, exactly where is this "wishing well" you say can send us home? CUT TO MS on PHILO. Fumbles with some scrolls. Philo: (confused) Eh...Well...the scrolls are a little vague on that...eh...just that when we find it, if we pour water in, our wish will be granted. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Philo looks around at the others sheepishly. Ulysses rolls his eyes. Shrugs. Ulysses: (concluding) I guess we better start looking. CUT TO MS on NISA. Coming around a corner. Eyes stop on something in the distance. Nisa: (exhausted sigh) Huah... Owl: (excited) Huh huh huuh huuh huh. Nisa: (wondering sigh) Hoha, hah?! (to Ulysses) Ulysses! ... Look at THAT. NEW ANGLE on an ABANDONED TEMPLE. Badly damaged. But above its entrance, the carving of a STONE WELL remains intact. CUT TO WIDE on ULYSSES and the CREW. Step up in front of the temple. Eyes on the well. Ulysses glances at Philo. Ulysses: (hopefully) Let's check it out! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 3' 'INT. ABANDONED TEMPLE - CONTINUOUS' Cavernous. Full of shadows. Everyone fans out, cautiously exploring every nook and cranny of the temple. NEW ANGLE on NISA. Drifting further into the temple. Her OWL flies ahead, stopping in front of COLORFUL WALL. Nisa steps up to the wall, taken with its beauty. Reds, oranges, blues, and greens highlight a PICTURE which Nisa can't quite make out. Moving closer, she gently reaches out and runs her fingers along the wall... Nisa: (wondering sigh) Hmmmm?! VOOM! ZOOM IN quickly on NISA'S EYE, followed by a FLASH. Nisa: (cont'd, having her vision) Huuuaaaahhh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 4' 'INT. NISA'S VISION - CONTINUOUS' BLACK MIST swirls in front of Nisa's eyes. COLD FINGERS tug at her clothes. Nisa starts RUNNING. Blind. Frightened. Nisa: (screaming) UUUHUUUAAAHAAAHHAAAAAA! From all around her, wolves begin to HOWL... Wolves: (O.S., vicious growling) Hueeerrrghhh hhuuuaaaeeehhhhh.... (distant howling) HUUUAHHHH HUUUOOOHHHHH....... Nisa: (frightened) Hueh hueh hueh hueh..(panting) ... Getting closer. Closer. Can't get away. SMASH CUT TO: 'SEQ. 5' 'INT. ABANDONED TEMPLE - CONTINUOUS' Nisa is jolted from the vision. Leaps back from the wall like she's been shocked. SMACKS right into Ulysses who has walked up behind her. Ulysses: (concerned) Nisa?! Nisa: (turning with shock) Huh? Ulysses: (worried) Are you all right? Nisa: (startled) Ulysses!...I...saw something...a black mist. Ulysses: (pensively) Hhhhmmmm.... Throwing his arm around Nisa, Ulysses approaches the wall. CUT TO ULYSSES POV. Eyes move across the picture, finally stopping on what looks like a faded carving of the same STONE WELL we saw above the temple. Only this carving shows ICE BLUE water being poured into the well. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Eyes lighting up. Transfixed. Ulysses reaches out, touching the carving of the well. Instinctively pushes on it. CUT TO WIDE on the WALL. Starts to rumble. Move. The rest of the crew, hearing the rumble, comes running up just as... The entire wall slides open. Revealing a STAIRCASE that leads DOWN to a LONG CORRIDOR. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Turns to the crew. Beaming. Ulysses: (cont'd, excited) I think we found our well. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. With Ulysses leading, everyone disappears down the stairs. Diomedes, Titan, Philo, Zephyr & Dates: (pleased sighs, everyone) Uuuaahhmm! NEW ANGLE. Across the room. On a puddle of MIRKY WATER. BOOF! Poseidon appears. Bobbing on top. Watches the crew disappear into the cave. Grimaces. Poseidon: (worried) This is bad. I better get to that well before they do. (disappearing, breath) Huihu... BOOF! Poseidon instantly disappears. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 6' 'INT. THE WISHING WELL CAVE - CONTINUOUS' BOOF! Poseidon appears again. Bobs on top of the WISHING WELL. The cave is dome shaped. Barren besides the well. Made of rock and dirt. ARCHED ENTRANCE that leads to a long CORRIDOR. A single HOLE in the cave's ceiling streaming sunlight from outside. Poseidon's eyes dart around the room... Poseidon: (anxiously, to himself) There's got to be some way of stopping Ulysses from making that wish! Lycaon: (O.S., whispering) Poseidon! Poseidon jerks upright. Startled. Poseidon: (wondering) Hmmm? Poseidon turns toward the voice. It's coming from next to the well. Cautiously, he looks over the side. CUT TO POSEIDON'S POV. On a CAGE. Hidden behind the well. Built into the floor. Top of the cage flush with the floor. Locked in place by a simple BAR and LATCH, just far enough away so the prisoner within could not free himself. Lycaon: (whispering) Poseidon, it's me,... The cage is dark inside. Full of shadows. BACK TO POSEIDON. Lurches back. Surprised. Poseidon abruptly freezes. Gets a quizzical look on his face. Poseidon: (wondering, impatiently) Hmmmhmmmm?! Lycaon: (whispering)....Lycaon. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Poseidon leans closer to the cage. Examines the wolf's FACE. Lycaon has a large FURRY SNOUT, and rows of RAZOR TEETH. He also has the body of a MAN. Poseidon: (annoyed) LYCAON? What are YOU doing here, you nearly made me wet my tentacles? Lycaon: (sourly) The gods imprisoned me. They said I was trying to abuse the well's wishes. That I didn't know how to behave myself. Poseidon: (ironically) Oh yes, now I remember. You called Zeus a "fat bearded goat". He's very sensitive about his weight, you know. CUT TO CU on LYCAON. Grinning sweetly. Fangs twinkling. Lycaon: (demanding) You've got to get me out of here. I haven't had a decent meal in years. Help me get back the life the gods stole from me. CUT TO MS on POSEIDON. Leans back. Shaking his head. Poseidon: (pensively) Hmmm...Forget it. I go against policy, next thing you know, I'm the god of pottery, instead of the sea. But... Suddenly Poseidon stops. Casts his eyes slightly upward, like he's thinking. Massages his chin with a tentacle. Poseidon: (cont'd, wickedly) ...that doesn't mean Ulysses couldn't be tricked into helping you. Maybe there's a way we can both benefit from this. ON POSEIDON'S WIDENING grin. CU ON LYCAON'S red eyes glowing in the darkness. Lycaon: (growling) Urrgghhhuuurrghh...mmmhhhrrrr... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 7' 'INT. tHE WISHING WELL CAVE' Ulysses and the crew appear through the entrance. Look around. Poseidon is gone. Philo points anxiously at the well. Philo: (excited) Huh! (beat) THERE IT IS! NEW ANGLE. On the well. Everyone rushes over. Owl: (excited) Huh huhhuh huuh, huh huh. Dates hands Ulysses a CANVAS SATCHEL. Ulysses digs inside. We see ROPE. An old CLAY GOBLET. And a FLASK of WATER made from ANIMAL SKIN. Ulysses hauls the flask out. No one breathes. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. UNCORKS the flask. Nervous. Tentative. Pours a helping of water in to the well and bows his head. Ulysses: (reverently) Great Spirit of the Well, I wish for my crew and I to be returned to Ithaca. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Ulysses steps back. Everyone waits for the magic to begin. Nothing happens. Heads turn curiously toward Ulysses. Ulysses: (cont'd, wondering) Hmm?! Dates: (shyly) Maybe you need more water? Ulysses nods. Pours more water into the well. Bows his head again. Ulysses: (reverently) Great Spirit, ...I wish for my crew and I to be returned to Ithaca. Waits. Nothing. Ulysses groans, spinning toward Philo... Ulysses: (cont'd, feeling fooled) Hmmm... (annoyed) Philo, what's going on? CUT TO CU on PHILO. Looks totally lost. Philo: (confused) I...eh...maybe it's the wrong well? From his cage, Lycaon suddenly SPEAKS, voice disguised as that of a "kindly old man". Lycaon: (O.S., "old man's voice") You need the goblet... Ulysses & Philo: (surprised) Hah? Huh? Lycaon: ...the wishing well's magic goblet. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Everyone jumps. Startled. Diomedes fumbles to pull out his sword. Diomedes: (upset) Wh-who said that? Show yourself! Lycaon: (O.S., calling) I'm here, behind the well. CUT TO MS on NISA. Runs around behind the well. Spots the cage immediately, but can't see Lycaon and squats down. Nisa: (curiously, calmly) Who are you? Lycaon: ("sweetly") My name is Maxus. I'm a fisherman. I came here to make a wish, but got stuck in this trap...I know where the goblet is. ...If you'll just let me out. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Looks at Diomedes and Titan. Ulysses: (suspiciously) Hmm. Why can't you just tell us where it is? Then we'll let you out. CUT TO MS on NISA staring intently down into cage. Lycaon: (freely explaining) All right, that sounds fair. It's along the far wall. Hidden behind a secret door. If you feel along the wall for the latch, you'll find it. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Ulysses, Diomedes, and Titan spin on their heels. Head for the far wall. Start feeling along. Ulysses: (wondering) Hmm. (walking quickly away) Heh heh. CUT TO MS on NISA. Still staring down into the cage. Lycaon: (pitifully) Little girl, I think one of my legs might be broken. Perhaps if you just opened the cage slightly to give me some water. Nisa hesitates. Looks back at Ulysses. Back at the cage. Nisa: (doubtfully) Well... Okay. I can't see the harm in that. Lycaon: ("gratefully") Thank you. You're very kind. (devious growl, to himself) Heh-Oooorrgghhh. Nisa smiles. Reaches down and pulls the BOLT loose on the LATCH that hold the top of the cage in place. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES as he is touching the wall. Happens to glance over his shoulder at that precise moment. Sees what Nisa's doing. Freaks. Lunges. Ulysses: (calling) Nisa, WAIT! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. WHAM! Cage door FIIES open, blowing Nisa back. Lycaon SPRINGS from the cage. Grabs Nisa. Gives her a big, wet WOLF KISS. SMACK! Then takes off running. Disappears with a HOWLING LAUGH... Nisa: (shocked) Huh! - Heh! - Hah! Lycaon: (grabbing her fast, growling) Huuueeerrrghhhh..... (kisses Nisa on her cheek) Sssmmmsss. (laughing as he runs away) Huhehahah...Huhahhahaheh... (howling) Huuuhuuuuuu..... Leaves everyone standing motionless. Staring. Dumbfounded. Diomedes: (wondering) What was that? Nisa: (grimacing) Ueeh! Owl: (wondering) Huuh huuh huh huuh! Nisa: (wipes slobber off her face) I don't know, but it had really nasty dog breath. KA-KRASH! All at once, the cave begins to ROCK VIOLENTLY. Rays of bright light appear from the top. Ulysses, Diomedes, Philo, Zephyr & Dates (O.S., flabbergasted) Uuhh?! Heh? Hoh? Hooowww?? Ulysses and the crew are thrown off their feet. Look around in confusion as a DARK MIST begins to fill the cave. CUT TO MS on THE MIST. Slowly takes shape, revealing THREE WOMEN. Darkly beautiful with hair of flowing BLACK SMOKE. These are the ERINYES. Deadly creatures who speak in UNISON. Erinyes: (in unison) We are the Erinyes. You have released the creature called Lycaon against the wishes of the gods. You have condemned yourselves to his fate. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Ulysses steps forward. Quaking. Ulysses: (worried) Fate? Erinyes: (in unison) Eternal torment and imprisonment at our hands. Shock spreads among the crew. Philo BURSTS into tears. Philo: (weeping, with tears in his eyes) Why does this always happen to u..u..uuus? (con´t. whimpers) CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Thinking fast. Ulysses: (pleading) Ladies, this wasn't our fault. We were tricked! CUT TO MS on the ERINYES. Expressionless. Erinyes: (in unison) That is no concern of ours. You have defied the gods... CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Mind spinning. Thinking quickly. Ulysses: (begging) Oh Look, I-I don't think you want US. I think you want the REAL guy. This Lycaon. (grasping for a solution) Let us catch him for you. We'll return him to his cage. You can let us go. CUT TO MS on the ERINYES. Turn and look at each other. Erinyes: (in unison) He speaks the truth. Lycaon is the one we want. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. The Erinyes turn back to Ulysses. Erinyes: (cont'd, in unison) We will grant your request, but only on two conditions. The Erinyes turn. Point upward with etherial fingers at the hole in the ceiling that streams sunlight. Erinyes: (cont'd, in unison) You must find and return Lycaon before moonlight falls into the cave. Ulysses: (pensively) Hmmm... (sober) Fine. What's the second condition? CUT TO MS on the ERINYES. Floating as one, they drift over to Nisa. Nisa cowers back with the Owl, afraid. Erinyes: (in unison) This girl who released the beast, must stay behind along with three others. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Shock spreads across his face. Ulysses: (in disbelief and upset) SHE'S JUST A CHILD! IF ANYONE SHOULD STAY IT SHOULD BE ME, IT'S MY CREW... CUT TO MS on DIOMEDES. Puts his hand on Ulysses shoulder. Diomedes: (calmly) I'll watch over her. You're skills are needed to find that creature. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Philo and Dates come over and stand behind Diomedes. Dates: (courageously) I'll stay too. Philo: (theatrically) As will I. Erinyes: (in unison) Then it is settled. You have till the moon appears in the sky. If you fail, your lives belong to us...FOREVER. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Push in on his face registering the gravity of the situation, as we... FADE OUT: Act 2 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. ARCADIA - DESERTED STREET - AFTERNOON' Ulysses, Titan, and Zephyr walk cautiously down the deserted street. Weapons out. Titan carries a LENGTH OF ROPE slung over his shoulder. WIND curls dust around their feet. Ulysses is quiet. Pensive. Zephyr comes to his side. Zephyr: (comforting) They'll be okay, Ulysses. Ulysses: (worried) I don't like leaving them in that cave. Let's find this Lycaon quick. (commanding) FAN OUT. Titan and Zephyr move to the sides. Ulysses stays center, scanning the rooftops. CUT TO ULYSSES POV on the ROOFTOPS. Gnarled and decaying. A scene or ruined grandeur. About to look away, when... FLIT! Something RUNS BY across the rubble. CUT BACK TO MS on ULYSSES. Eyes light up. Points. Ulysses: (cont'd, heavy sigh) Huehhh. Lycaon: (growls, while hiding) Rrrrggghhhh... (running away, laughing) Hahahah hahahah..... Ulysses: (suddenly awake) There! I saw him! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Titan and Zephyr come to his side. Stare up. Nothing. Zephyr: (confused) Where? I don't see anything. Lycaon: (O.S., laughter) Hehehh heheheh.... Ulysses pulls his BOW. Strings an ARROW. Aims. Let's it fly. TRACK WITH THE ARROW as it SLAMS in a ravaged block of MARBLE on the rooftop. Splits it in half... Revealing Lycaon. Hiding. The man/wolf springs up. Shock, quickly replaced by a wicked GRIN. Stares down. Taunting. Lycaon: (cont'd, feeling superior) HU-HA-HA-HA-HA! Missed! Takes off across the rooftops. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Eyes narrowing. Fierce. Ulysses: (annoyed, to Titan) GET HIM! Lycaon: (laughing wildly, howling) Huhahahah, huuuhuuuuhhhuuuh..! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. The chase is on. Lycaon scampers across the rooftops like a cat while Ulysses, Titan, and Zephyr track him from the ground. Up and down DIFFERENT STREETS they race, until finally the three stop, out of breath. Ulysses: (disappointed) Hmm... Zephyr: (disappointed) Hmm... Hohoh.... He's too quick. We'll never catch up to him. Ulysses nods, agreeing. Then looks to a courtyard nearby. NEW ANGLE on the COURTYARD. Four very high WALLS. No roof. Only entrance a pair of OAK DOORS. CUT BACK TO CU on ULYSSES. Twinkle of an idea. Ulysses: (having an idea) Hmmmm.... Maybe we don't have to catch up to him. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. ROOFTOPS - SOMETIME LATER' Lycaon scans the ground below, licking his teeth. Lycaon: (curiously) Hmmm, now where did they get to? (beat) Maybe they got smart and gave up. Ulysses: (ready to fight) Don't count on it! Lycaon spins around. Goes rigid. Amazed. Lycaon: (irritated growl) Hummm-Hhheeerrghh... Ulysses: (satisfied sigh) Humm! NEW ANGLE on ULYSSES. Sword out. Few feet away. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Lycaon spins on his heels. Takes off across the rooftops. Lycaon: (gleefully) Hhhhh, ....I know every inch of Arcadia. You can't catch me! (escaping) Hunnggghhh-Heeeyyy..... CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Grins slyly. Takes off after him. Ulysses: (jumping) Hah! Lycaon: (laughing) Huurrrgghhhhh hahhaaha huuhuhhhuhuuuuu.... NEW ANGLE. Down on the GROUND. Titan and Zephyr watch Ulysses and Lycaon dance across the rooftops, headed in their direction. Zephyr: (excited) Okay Titan, here they come. Ready? Titan: ("yes") Uuuhhhuuummmm. Zephyr pulls out his sword. Titan grabs him around the waist. UP ON THE ROOFTOPS, we can see Ulysses and Lycaon coming. Lycaon: (growling) Hemmm-Hhhey-hhhiiiiggghhh..... Ulysses: (running) Hueh hehehah. Huh hah! Lycaon: (calling back) I'm curious, how did you escape the Erinyes? Ulysses: (firmly) I PROMISED TO BRING YOU BACK! Lycaon: (mockingly) Ouch! That was dumb. Ulysses: (self-convinced) I don't think so. (to Zephyr) NOW, ZEPHYR! ON THE GROUND, Titan and Zephyr hear their cue. With all his strength, Titan HURLS Zephyr into the air. Titan: (straining) ROOOOAAAAARRRR! Zephyr: (in the air) Oooowwwaaaahhhhh.... (landing) Hah! UP ON THE ROOFTOPS, Lycaon pulls away from Ulysses. Easily getting away from him, when... FWAP! Zephyr LANDS right in Lycaon's path. Cuts him off. Lycaon rears back. Startled. Spins in the other direction, finds Ulysses right there. Can't believe it... Lycaon: (furious growl) Uuuaarrghh...rrrooorrghgh...aaarrghhh......rrrooorrghgh He's trapped. Ulysses and Zephyr edge toward the man/wolf. Swords out. Lycaon looks madly around for a way out. Lycaon: (cont'd, enraged growls) HHhrrrmmmm....Huuuurrrghhhh..... (as he jumps) Huuuooorrrghhh....chrrchchrrr... Eyes fall on the HIGH WALLED COURTYARD Ulysses spotted earlier. Directly below. Oak doors open to freedom. CUT TO MS on LYCAON. Toothy grin ripples across his snout as he looks between Ulysses and Zephyr. Lycaon: (cont'd, feeling safe) Nice try. Better luck next time, dummies. LYCAON leaps. NEW ANGLE on the COURTYARD. WHUMPH! Lycaon lands hard. Quickly gets to his feet, racing toward the oak doors. Lycaon: (cont'd, gleefully) HUU-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Is almost through them, when... SLAM! The oak doors CRASH SHUT in his face. Lycaon tumbles backward. Stunned. Lycaon: (cont'd, falling backwards) Huah...hueh..hoh...chorrchorr. NEW ANGLE on TITAN. Standing on the other side of the oak doors. Big grin. He slammed the doors shut. Locks the oak doors in place with a WOODEN PLANK. BACK INSIDE THE COURTYARD, Lycaon is furious. Takes a running LEAP at the walls. Too high. GRABS HOLD of a low ledge, but it still won't get him high enough to get out. Falls back down. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES and ZEPHYR. Stare down at Lycaon from above. Highly amused. Ulysses: (ironically) Dummies, huh? Well we were smart enough to lead you right into our trap. Lycaon: (jumping up and down) Hueh...hueh...hueehhhh... Ulysses: (calling) GOOD WORK TITAN. WE'RE COMING DOWN. CUT TO MS on Lycaon. Loses it. Stamps his feet like a spoiled child throwing a temper tantrum. Lycaon: (growling) Chhhuuueeerghh. (furiously) NO! NO-NO-NO-NOOOO! (weeping, breathing) Hueh hueh hueh... Doesn't even notice as a SPRING OF WATER bursts from the ground with Poseidon bobbing on top of it. Poseidon looks at Lycaon's temper tantrum, rolling his eyes. Poseidon: (annoyed) Oh! Knock it off, will you. You're giving me a headache. Lycaon spins toward Poseidon. Can't believe it. Races to him. Lycaon: (all smiles) Poseidon, old buddy... Poseidon: (drily) Skip it. Listen, if Ulysses gets you back before the moon rises, it's over. You've got to trap HIM - NOT the other way around. CUT TO CU on LYCAON. Nodding. Anything to get out of this mess. Lycaon: (begging) Yes, right, I'm sorry. (suddenly brightening) I know a way. Just free me, I won't let you down. OUTSIDE THE COURTYARD, Ulysses and Zephyr climb down from the roof. Step over to Titan, who's guarding the oak doors. Ulysses: (self-confidently) Okay, let's get him. Titan goes to pull the oak plank away, but abruptly stops. Hears the sound of RUSHING WATER. Looks down. CUT TO TITAN'S POV. Water is leaking from beneath the doors. CUT BACK TO TITAN. Cocks his head. Confused. Titan: (growls "yes") Ahhhemmm. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. KA-KRASH! Oak doors BURST OPEN as a HUGE WAVE explodes out of the courtyard. Titan: (cont'd, surprised growl) Uuueehhmm? (being washed away) Uuuaarrghh...uuuaaarghhh. SMASHES into Ulysses, Titan, and Zephyr, carrying them away down the street. IN THE COURTYARD, Lycaon leaps down from the LOW LEDGE we saw earlier. He was hanging on it to avoid the water. Lycaon: (jumping back to the ground) Huam! Lycaon glances at the LITTLE SPRING which is dying away. This was the source of the wave. Exits the courtyard. Cocky. Waves toward the rabidly disappearing Ulysses... Lycaon: (cont'd, mockingly) Hehem. - Ta-ta, Ulysses. Ulysses: (wondering sigh) Heh-Huh? Lycaon: (mockingly) Have to run. Got a ship to catch. Hehehe! CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Struggling against the wave. Hears Lycaon. Watches the werewolf run off in the direction of the sea. A chill runs down Ulysses' spine. Ulysses: (realization) He's going to steal the Navis. (panicking) IF HE GETS OFF ARCADIA, WE'LL NEVER CATCH HIM IN TIME. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Ulysses body spins madly around in the water. Searching. Must be someway to get free of the wave. Spots the WOODEN PLANK that was holding the oak doors shut. Claws at it, grabbing hold. Sees Titan and Zephyr -- also struggling -- heading straight for him. Ulysses spots a PILLAR. Gets an idea. Calls to them... Ulysses: (cont'd, urgently) TITAN! SEE THAT PILLAR?! Titan: (affirmative growl) Uhhhaaaa! CUT TO MS on TITAN. Nods. Waits till they're just in range, then SNATCH. Digs a mammoth hand in the pillar. Still holding on to the plank, Titan PULLS with all his strength... Ulysses: (on the pillar, catching breath) Uuuh. Zephyr: (O.S., sigh) Hueh. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. The plank JERKS from the water, Ulysses and Zephyr holding tight. Titan whips the plank around, depositing Ulysses and Zephyr on dry land. Second later, Titan pulls himself out, joining them. The three collapse. Exhausted. But Ulysses quickly gets back on his feet. Ulysses: (seriously) No time to rest. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. ARCADIA - DOCK - MOMENTS LATER' Ulysses, Titan, and Zephyr race down the docks, but they're too late... Lycaon: (laughing) Hahaha! Ulysses, Titan & Zephyr: (running) Hueh hueh hueh hueh hueh hueh..... REVERSE ANGLE on the NAVIS. Already set sail. Lycaon stands on deck. Surrounded by a pile of PERSONAL BELONGINGS from the crew that he's dragged on deck. Rifles through a lump of CLOTHES. Tries on a few things, then quickly tears them off, throwing the clothes into the sea. Glances out toward Ulysses. Grins. Lycaon: (calling) Thanks for everything, suckers! It's been fun. Haha! Let's do it again sometime... Not! NA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Lycaon turns back to the belongings. Picks up a HAND MIRROR. Admires his werewolf face. Blows it a kiss, then tosses the mirror over his shoulder where it SHATTERS on deck. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Watching. Seethes. Ulysses: (coldly) I hate that wolf. COME ON! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Ulysses spins on his heels. Begins racing back down the dock. Zephyr and '' Titan looks at each other. Expressions of confusion. Chase after him. '''Zephyr:' (wondering) Ulysses, where are we going? Ulysses: (furiously) TO STOP HIM! Zephyr: How? Ulysses: (madly and angrily) I'M NOT SURE YET! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. ARCADIA - OCEAN CLIFFS - SOMETIME LATER' Ulysses, Zephyr, and Titan stumble across the ROCKY CLIFFS that overlook the ocean below. Titan is having an especially difficult time keeping up because of the rope slung around his shoulders. Directly under them, the Navis sails peacefully along. Ulysses stares up at the sky. NEW ANGLE on the SKY. Afternoon sun is beginning to fade. Soon it will be nightfall. Clock is running out. BACK TO Ulysses, Zephyr, and Titan. Ulysses looks back down at the ship. Ulysses: WE HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE. GET ON THE DECK SOMEHOW. (annoyed) Look at that obnoxious pig! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - DECK - CONTINUOUS' Lycaon has now pulled the crews FOOD SUPPLY onto the deck and is stuffing himself. Takes one, maybe two bites of something then tosses it into the sea. Pats his swollen belly, chewing. Waves up to Ulysses... Lycaon: (eating) Chhaaumm...chmm chhmmm... (attentive growl) Hrrrr-Chhrr. (calls) I see you! Do me a favor, if you've got any chicken, throw it down. You're all out. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Huuuheehuuuuuuu!!! Lycaon spills JUICE from a FLASK into his mouth. Drains it. Annoyed that the flask is empty, Lycaon tosses it aside, heading below for more. Lycaon: (cont'd, swallowing) Chhhuuuaarrghh.....chhhrreechchrrree... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 13' 'EXT. ARCADIA - OCEAN CLIFFS - CONTINUOUS' Ulysses suddenly stops. Holds out his hands for Zephyr and Titan to do the same. Ulysses: (strategically) He's going below. Now's our chance. Zephyr: (incredulously) Our chance? What are you suggesting we do? (beat) Jump? CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Focused. Thinking. Ulysses: (pensively) Hmmmm..... (having an idea) What if we slide down? CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Zephyr looks at Titan. Both go a little pale at this idea. Titan: (wondering growl) Uuerrgh? Zephyr: (worried) That...I...eh...can we do that? Ulysses: (commanding) Let's find out! TITAN, HAND ME THAT ROPE. Titan: (questioning growl) Uuuuhehh?! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - DECK - MOMENTS LATER' FWIP! A single ARROW, rope trailing off it, STICKS in the MAST. A beat later, Ulysses, Zephyr, and Titan slide down. Ulysses: (sliding) Uuuuaaaahhhh.... Zephyr: (sliding) Huuueeehaahhhooo.... Titan: (sliding) Uuuuooorrghhhh.... Tumble onto deck. Quickly get to their feet, weapons out. Ulysses: (landing) Uooh! ZEPHYR: (landing) Huuhah! TiTAN: (landing) Hooaarghh! Ulysses holds a finger to his lips for quiet. Cautiously, the three disappear below deck to capture Lycaon. Silence. Then (SFX. CRASHES FROM BELOW), followed by... Zephyr: (whispering, under deck) He's not here! Ulysses: (angrily) That's impossible! Ulysses, Zephyr, and Titan are confused. Eyes tack around... Lycaon: (O.S., laughing) Hu-haha! All heads jerk toward Lycaon's voice. Eyes go wide. NEW ANGLE on LYCAON. Standing on shore. Dripping wet. Lycaon: (cont'd, happy growl) Huuuaarrrrr.... (cheering) Yoo-hoo! Over here! Hahah haha! (cont'd, devilish grin) SURPRISE! Haha hahaha hah! CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Rushes to the bulwark in disbelief. Ulysses: (annoyed) Huh! He must have swam ashore while we were on the deck somehow. Why...? (suddenly he knows) POSEIDON! The image of POSEIDON appears on the ocean several yards off the bow. Ulysses: (cont'd, angrily) I should have guessed, his slimly tentacles were behind all this! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. VA-KOOM! A huge WAVE crashes over the side of the Navis. Knocks Ulysses off his feet. He flies BACKWARD into Titan and Zephyr, toppling them. All at once, the sea starts to CHURN and ROIL around them. Ulysses looks around, frantically. What's going on? SPLASH! Another WAVE rocks the Navis. But the ship stays secure in it's position. Held in place by the ROPE -- leading from the arrow -- that is sill secured on the cliff. CUT TO CU on LYCAON. Picking food out of his wolf teeth. Lycaon: (sarcastically) Well, as much as I love a good drowning, I better get back to the cave before the Erinyes show up. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Totally shocked by this statement. Ulysses: (confused) Get back to the cave? CUT TO CU on LYCAON. Smirks, highly amused by this statement. Lycaon: (ironically) Haven't you figured it out yet, Ulysses? Why do you think Arcadia is in such ill repair? It's because it's missing it's king...MEEE! CUT TO WIDE on ULYSSES, ZEPHYR, and TITAN. Can't believe it. CUT TO CU on LYCAON. Glowering at his victory. Lycaon: (cont'd, revengefully) The gods stole my kingdom, and my true face. One wish from the well, and it will all be mine again. (he turns to run) Bye-bye. Hoho heheh chhrr chhhrrr. And with that, Lycaon scampers away. Gone. POSEIDON appears again. Poseidon: (devious laugh) Huuhuh hohohhe huha hahahahaa! CUT TO WIDE on the NAVIS. CRASH! Another monstrous WAVE rocks the ship. The Navis STRAINS against the rope that is holding it in place. NEW ANGLE. Up on the CLIFF. The ROPE is secured to a tree. Suddenly... SNAP! Rope breaks. Whips violently away. DOWN BELOW, the Navis gives a nauseating LURCH. CRASH! Another wave pummels the hull. Untethered, the Navis rockets toward the OPEN SEA. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Mind spinning. Starts barking orders. Ulysses & Titan: (surprised reaction) Uuhah/Uuuuaarrghh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 15' 'INT. THE WISHING WELL CAVE - LYCAON'S CAGE - DUSK' NISA is hanging on the bars of the cages iron gate, trying to get them off somehow. Nisa: (pulling the bars to get out) Hueh hueh huoh ehuh woohhh. (worried sounds) Uuuahh...hehhhh...heehhhh.... Diomedes, Dates, and Philo sit on the floor of the cage in a stupor. Helpless. Nisa looks sadly away. Diomedes comes to her side. Diomedes: (comfortingly) Don't worry. Ulysses will find him. Nisa nods, only half believing him. When...staring up at the hole in the ceiling. Sunlight starting to fade. She is worried. (SFX: FOOTSTEPS) from outside the cave. Instantly, Nisa's head pops up. Nisa: (wondering sigh) Uh, Huh? Ulysses? (excited) ULYSSES!?! The others jump-up next to her, straining to see. Diomedes, Dates & Philo: Huh? NEW ANGLE on the cave's ENTRANCE. Empty. But then... Lycaon appears. Red eyes glowing. All smiles. Lycaon: (mockingly) Sorry, Ulysses didn't make it. Will I do? CUT TO MS on NISA and the OTHERS. Shock replaced by fury. Nisa: (angrily) What did you do to him!?! Where's Titan? And Zephyr? CUT TO MS on LYCAON. Prances happily over to the cage. Bends down, shoving his snout up next to the bars. Lycaon: (tauntingly) Sorry little girl, you're friends failed. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a goblet and make a wish that will keep ME out of that cage forever. Lycaon bares his WOLF TEETH with a sneer. Stands, crossing to the dirt wall of the cave. Begins feeling around. Lycaon: (cont'd, to himself) Now, where was it hidden? CUT TO WIDE on the CAGE. All four turn to each other. Faces betraying fear. Philo: (worried) Do you really think Ulysses is...eh... Dates: (unsure) No. He'll come...eh...Right? CU ON DATES, worried face. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - DUSK' CRASH! Waves slam against the hull. Navis is being tossed around like a rag doll. Titan fights against the oars, trying to get control of the ship. But it isn't working. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Manning the rudder. Useless. The churning sea is too strong. Zephyr appears at his side. Zephyr: (O.S., frantically, shouting) Ulysses, it's gonna be night soon, if we get too far out... Ulysses: (shouting) I KNOW, I KNOW! TITAN, GRAB THE OARS! CRASH! Another wave EXPLODES over the deck. Ulysses turns. Sees another HUGE WAVE right behind it goes. Goes dead pale. POSEIDON appears. Poseidon: (evil laugh) Hehehe! I've won. CUT TO: Act 3 'SEQ. 17' 'INT. THE WISHING WELL CAVE - LYCAON'S CAGE - DUSK' WS ON LYCAON searching the walls of the cave. Lycaon: (thinking, to himself) Where was it hidden? CUT TO MS on DIOMEDES. Thinking. Something clicks. Starts ripping off a piece of his tunic, turning to Dates. Diomedes: (whispering) Dates, give me your belt. Dates: (confused) I... Why? I like this belt. Diomedes: (annoyed) Ohh! You like being free too, don't you? Come on, you'll get it back. CUT TO MS on LYCAON. Still feeling along the wall when... '' '''Lycaon:' (impatient growls) Chhrroo...chrraaa.... SCHLINK! A section of the wall SLIDES UP. Reveals a CLAY GOBLET sitting on a shelf. Goblet looks ordinary. Nothing special, but Lycaon snatches it up with reverence. Lycaon: (cont'd, wondering growl) Chhuuuoorrghghhaaahaa? (blissfully) HHHAAAAHHHH. Turns toward the well. Spots the satchel Ulysses dropped earlier, and the flask of water jutting from it. Lycaon: (cont'd, delighted) A little water, and it's party time. Makes for the flask. INSERT: FWIP! The belt flies like a lasso. CUT TO MS on LYCAON. SNATCH! The lasso loops around his right ankle. Catches Lycaon totally off guard. DOWN IN THE CAGE, Diomedes PULLS with all he's got. BACK WITH LYCAON, he's YANKED off his feet. Squeals... Lycaon: (cont'd, surprised) Ehhhuuung....EEEEE AAAAAHHHHHHH! CUT TO MS DIOMEDES is pulling the belt strongly from behind the bars of the cage. Diomedes: (pulling efforts) Uuueehh! Goes down hard. UMPH! Arms flail. Hoping to stop the fall. Hand inadvertently lets go of the GOBLET. Lycaon: (as he falls) Uuuuahhheeehaaaahhuuuuu.... TRACK WITH THE GOBLET. Soars into the air. High. Makes a brief arc, then starts plummeting straight toward the bars of the cage. CUT TO CU on LYCAON. Sees where the goblet is heading. Lycaon: (cont'd, horrified) NOOOOOOO! PLOP! The goblet DROPS through the bars of the cage. Right into the waiting hands of Nisa. Nisa: (catching efforts) Hehah! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - DUSK' CRASH! Waves slam against the hull. Navis is being tossed around like a rag doll. Titan fights against the oars, trying to get control of the ship. But it isn't working. Titan: (rowing efforts) Ooorrghhh uuuuooorrgghhh... uuuuoooorrrrgghhhhh....rrraaarrrghhh... CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Manning the rudder. Useless. The churning sea is too strong. Zephyr appears at his side. Ulysses: (controlling the helm) Uuu-eeehhhh-eeehhhaahhh! Errrr! Zephyr: (frantically, shouting) Ulysses, there's no way out of this! Ulysses: (struggling, shouting) THERE HAS TO BE! WE HAVE TO FIND A WAY! CRASH! Another wave EXPLODES over the deck. Ulysses turns. Sees another HUGE WAVE right behind it goes. Goes dead pale. Ulysses: (cont'd, as he sees the wave coming) Dwaaahhh.... FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 19' 'INT. THE WISHING WELL CAVE - LYCAON'S CAGE - DUSK' Lycaon POUNCES on the bars of the cage. Shoves his snout close. Glaring. Lycaon: (furiously) Give it to me! Give me that goblet!!! (furious growls) Chrrrruhoww...chucchhhrrooww.... CUT TO CU on NISA glaring back, defiantly. Nisa: (teasingly) Is that what you want? Lycaon: (completely enraged) Chhhrrruuuaaarrghh....uuheeh..... GIVE ME THE GOBLET! (growling) Chhrruuuaaarrghhh..... Nisa: (icily) Come and get it! Lycaon: (growling) Chhrruuuaaarrghhh.....chhhrreeerggh... CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. THE NAVIS - DUSK' Just where we left it. Huge wave. Bearing down on the ship. Ulysses stares at it. Frozen. There is no way they are going to survive this one. Can't give up! Digs deep for a miracle. One idea. Got to work. Spins toward Titan. Ulysses: (shouting) TITAN! ROW TOWARDS THE WAVE! CUT TO CU on TITAN. Head jerks toward Ulysses. Look of "What?" on his face. Titan: (confused growling) Rrruuuuooorrghhh....Uuuhoh? CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Steely-eyed. Ulysses: (commanding) Do it! Titan: (rowing efforts) Uu-uu....uuuueeehhhhaaaa.... Ulysses turns back toward Zephyr who is looking at him like Ulysses has lost his mind. Ulysses eyes him. Cold. Sure. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. The huge wave rises straight up into the air. Must be a hundred feet high. Dwarfs the Navis. Titan and Zephyr, with all their strength, row furiously while Ulysses steers the Navis straight into the wave. Gradually the Navis begins to climb up the face of the beast. CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Stares into the watery monster. Ulysses: (shouting) FASTER! We need to be high enough on the wave before it crests or it will snap us in two! CUT TO CU on ZEPHYR. Looks back at Ulysses. Zephyr: (confused, shouting) What happens when we get high enough? CUT TO TITAN, giving his best. Titan: (rowing) Uuurrghh...uuueehhheeaahh.... CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Grins like a hero. PUSH IN close. Ulysses: (cooly and calmly) We ride the monster home. CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Titan and Zephyr pour it on. The Navis climbs higher. Higher. Just reaches the top of the huge wave, when... It CRESTS. VOOSH! The wave PICKS UP the Navis and sends it HURTLING back toward Arcadia. Ulysses plan worked! They are actually using the wave to SURF the Navis back into shore. Ulysses: (cont'd, landing) Huu.. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 21' 'INT. THE WISHING WELL CAVE - CONTINUOUS' ANGLE ON the HOLE. Twilight disappearing. Darkness beginning to pour through, soon to be replaced...by moonlight. Lycaon SNARLS furiously, still swiping through the bars. Lycaon: (horrible snarling) Chhhrrruuueergh...chrruueee...chrruuuaaarrghh.... Diomedes has not let go of the belt. Only thing keeping the man/wolf out. INSIDE THE CAGE, Nisa still holds the goblet tight. Nisa: (condescending) Give it up, you stinky ball of fur, you're not gonna get it. CUT TO MS on LYCAON. Abruptly steps away from the cage, baring his fangs. Lycaon: (decisively) We'll see about that. CUT TO WIDE on the CAVE. Lycaon spins on his heels. Begins scouring the ground, looking for something. Quickly finds it. A JAGGED ROCK. Edge sharp as a dagger. Lycaon leaps back to the cage. Rears back with the rock, and... SLAMS the jagged end down into the belt strap holding the cage top down. SNAP! Rock slices through the leather belt like butter. INSIDE THE CAGE, Diomedes TUMBLES backward. Diomedes: (stunned) Oh no... WHOOSH! Lycaon throws open the cage, leans over the opening. Nisa sees him coming. SCREAMS... Lycaon: (revengefully) Chhrrruuuorrrghhh..... Nisa: (horrified) HHAAAA-AA-AAA! CUT TO WIDE on the CAVE. Lycaon glances into the cage. Turns toward Nisa. LOOMS UP. Slowly STALKS toward her... Lycaon: (coldly) I'm tired of playing games, you little brat. Now there isn't much time left... GIVE ME THE GOBLET! Nisa: (frightened) NOOOOoooo! (frightened sigh) Huh-heheh.... Lycaon: (threateningly) Fine. It's your funeral. LYCAON jumps into the cage, grabs NISA. Lycaon: (cont'd, terrifying growl) Hhuuuaaarghhh... Nisa: (terrified scream) UUUUUEEEEEEEHHHH! Lycaon rears back. Ready to pounce, when... Ulysses: (firmly) DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! Nisa: (not believing her eyes) Ehhehehe. Lycaon freezes. Looks over his shoulder. Goes stone still. NEW ANGLE on ULYSSES, standing at the entrance to the cave. Sword out. Titan and Zephyr by his side. Ulysses: (smirking) Surprise. Lycaon: Huh? Rrrrr. Titan: (ready to fight) Uuuoorrrghhh. Zephyr: (reaction) Huuh... CUT TO CU on LYCAON. Yellow eyes narrow toward Ulysses. Lycaon: (confused) Chhrrrrr....I don't know how you escaped, but you're too late, Ulysses. CUT TO MS on NISA. Eyes light with fear. Lycaon: (cont'd, furious growl) Chrrruuhowww.... Nisa: (terrified) Ohh-ehh. Starts to dive to the side. But just before she does... Nisa HURLS the goblet into the air toward ULYSSES. CUT TO MS on LYCAON. Lands, just as Nisa is ROLLING to safety. Spins around. Sees the goblet dancing through the air and lands in ULYSSES' hand. Starts RUNNING for it. Lycaon: (howling) Huuu-hhhoowwwwww..... CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Sees Lycaon going for the goblet. Breaks into a dead run. Has to get it first. Nisa: Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Lycaon: (jumping for the goblet) Huuu-hooooo-haaaa! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Ulysses and Lycaon charge across the room. Each trying to beat the other to the goblet. Lycaon leaps. So does Ulysses. Hands shoot out. SMACK! They hit MID-AIR, both grabbing the goblet at the same time. CRASH! Fall in a lump to the floor. Start rolling across the cave, fighting for the goblet. Lycaon: (cont'd, fighting) Chhrrraaa...chwaheee...chrraahhahahee... Ulysses: (kicks him away) Huah-hehah! LYCAON gets kicked away. Tumbles across the room. Lycaon: (growls) Chrhrrrrr... CUT TO WIDE on NISA, proud to see that ULYSSES has kicked LYCAON to the ground. Nisa: (proudly, then giggling) Oh! Heeheehee. Ulysses PULLS AWAY from Lycaon. Leaps to his feet. GOBLET in hand. Ulysses: (relieved sigh) How. Nisa: (happily, feeling safe, giggling) Heehee. (being grabbed) Heh?! Suddenly LYCAON snatches Nisa from behind and pulls her close before anyone can stop him. Ulysses makes a move to stop him, but Lycaon pulls Nisa closer, bearing his FANGS next to her neck. Lycaon: (coldly and dark) Grrrr.....I'm not going back to that cage. ALL OF YOU, GET INSIDE! (to Ulysses) Except you, Ulysses. Ulysses: (surprised) Huh? Nisa: (threatened by the Wolf) Huh? ULYSSES! CUT TO WIDE on the CREW. Look at Ulysses, but he motions for them to do what Lycaon says. One by one they file down into the cage. CUT TO MS on LYCAON. Holds out his hand. Nisa: (cont'd, scared) Uuhhooooo.... Lycaon: (deviously) Give me the goblet. Nisa: (pleading) Don't do it, Ulysses! Lycaon: Hahhhaa! CUT TO: ULYSSES, NISA, TITAN, PHILO and DIOMEDES are in the cage. Lycaon LATCHES it shut, locking them in with the BAR. Turns to the well. Gets Ulysses' flask. Fills the goblet with water. Carefully pours it into the well, reciting his wish. Lycaon: (cont'd, solemnly) Great Spirit of the Well, I wish to have my kingdom of Arcadia back. I wish to be a man again. And I wish to be forever free of the Erinyes' wrath. Lycaon steps back. Closes his eyes. Waits for the magic. Lycaon: (cont'd, greedy growl) Huehhchcheeh... Nothing happens. Eyes pop open. Confused. Lycaon: (cont'd, wondering) Huh? (getting angry) What's going on? WHY ISN'T IT WORKING? Ulysses: (O.S., calmly and seriously) Maybe you're missing something. Lycaon jerks his head around. Glares at the cage. Lycaon: (in disbelief) What are you talking about? I'm not missing anything. I've got the goblet! CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. All smiles. Ulysses: (ironically) Hehehe. - Are you sure about that? Pulling an even bigger smile, Ulysses holds up his right hand. There, clutched between his fingers...is the MAGICAL GOBLET. CUT TO MS on LYCAON. Mouth falls open. Gawks at the goblet in his own hand... Lycaon: (confused) But...this... CUT TO CU on ULYSSES. Cuts him off... Ulysses: (strongly) That's just an old drinking goblet I keep in my satchel. I switched them when we were struggling. Lycaon: (in disbelief) Buah! Wah? CUT TO MS on LYCAON. Staggers back against the well. Devastated. Suddenly notices a SHAFT OF MOONLIGHT falling across his hand. Turns toward the ceiling. CUT TO CU on the HOLE. Moonlight streams through. Lycaon: (cont'd, horrified) Nooooo...buuoohh......no.... CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. (SFX: FIERCE RUMBLING) The cave begins to SHAKE. Lycaon looks around. Terrified. A DARK MIST begins to fill the room. THE ERINYES take shape in front of Lycaon. He collapses. Lycaon: (cont'd, heavy breathing) Hueh-hueh.... (pleading) Please, take pity on me. I would have come back on my own. Honest. The Erinyes turn toward the cage in the floor. All at once, the LATCH on the cage SNAPS OFF. Top of the cage POPS open. Ulysses steps out with the goblet, followed by the crew. Erinyes: (in unison) You have honored our agreement, Ulysses. You may use the well to make any wish you desire. Lycaon: (whimpering) But...But what about me? Please, don't make me go back to that cage. Erinyes: (in unison'') No, Lycaon, we have a much better prison for you...our home. A place of eternal darkness and pain where the walls are lined with the mouths of monsters, hungry for a wolf like you. Cold tendrils of dark mist SNAKE OUT from the Erinyes. Wrap themselves around Lycaon. JERK him into the air. Lycaon struggles. Squirms to get free. '''Lycaon: (frightened) NO! PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD! I PROMISE! I PROOOOOOOOOOOOO... WHOOSH! Lycaon and the Erinyes VANISH. Disappear in a cloud of DARK MIST that softly fades away. CUT TO: NEW ANGLE on ULYSSES. Looks down at the goblet in his hands. Breathless. Afraid to move. Glances at the crew. Ulysses: (worried sighs) Hueh...hue... Diomedes: (pushy) Go on, Ulysses. Make the wish. Send us home! Slowly, Ulysses crosses to his flask. Begins pouring water into the goblet. CUT TO CU on the GOBLET. Water rises. Almost to the brim, when... PHIT! Starts leaking from the side of the goblet. CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Feels the water running down his hands. Pulls the goblet up to his face. Stares. PHIT! Another leak bursts in the side of goblet. Spritzes water in Ulysses' eye. Then another leak BURSTS. And another. Ulysses jerks back. Eyes wide... Ulysses: (shocked) Wah? Heh-heh? (realizing) Oh no... The goblet must have gotten cracked in our fight. CUT TO CU on PHILO. Practically jumping out of his skin. Philo: (panic) Well don't just stand there, make the wish! MAKE THE WISH! CUT TO WIDE on the SCENE. Ulysses races toward the well. Goblet SPRINGS several more leaks, water spilling across the floor. Ulysses ignores it. Almost to the well, when... CRACK! The goblet comes apart in his hands. PIECES tumble to the floor, breaking into bits. CUT TO WIDE on the CREW. Devastated. Philo falls to his knees, weeping... Philo: (cont'd, distraught) UUUUUUU-WHHYYYYYYY!?! Why is this always happening to us!?! CUT TO MS on ULYSSES. Stares down at the broken pieces of goblet. Frozen. Dazed. The crew - except for Philo - comes up to his side. Sadly stares down with him. Ulysses: (bewildered) I thought this time we were finally going home. Diomedes: (comforting) We'll get there, Ulysses. Just not today. Ulysses: (neutral sigh) Hmm. Ulysses nods. Gives a weak smile. The Owl flutters down and lands on his shoulder as Nisa comes to his side. Ulysses throws a fatherly arm around her. CUT TO WIDE on the CAVE. Ulysses and the crew slowly file sadly out of the cave. As they pass Philo -- who is still on his knees -- Philo begins to pull some scrolls from his satchel. Pushes his tears away, trying to cheer things up... Philo: (hastily) You know, I did see some other wells on these scrolls. Uh, Maybe there's another one that grants wishes, and we... Ulysses, Nisa, Diomedes, Dates, Zephyr & Titan: (all together) NO MORE WISHES! Philo CRINGES. Quickly packs away the scrolls, exiting with the rest of the crew. NEW ANGLE on the WELL. BOOF! Poseidon appears. Watches Ulysses and the other leave. Scowling. Poseidon: (deviously) Yeah....You escaped the Erinyes, Ulysses, but you're still no closer to Ithaca. And if I get my wish, you NEVER will be. HOHOHO-HOH-HAHAHAHAAH..... IRIS OUT. Category:Episode transcripts